Software programs exist that enable an engineer to model and simulate a system using functional element blocks representing different aspects of the simulation of a system. For example, functional element blocks can include a sine wave generator, an amplifier with a predefined gain, an integrator, and the like. To log data produced by one of these functional element blocks, software programs include a functional logging element block. The functional logging element block is a graphical block that the user inserts into the graphical representation of the simulation model. The functional logging element is compiled, along with the rest of the functional elements, when the graphical representation is compiled into executable code. The functional logging element block transmits the output from the preceding functional element block to the simulation workspace. The workspace is a memory area to which logged data is sent and/or stored. The user can view the data logged in the workspace after the simulation has executed to review how the signal changed over time.